Many services taken for granted in the developed world are often missing from the developing countries. One example is that of map systems that form the basis of many location-driven services. Its heavy reliance on content provides a barrier towards building such systems. Further, in developing countries, the infrastructure can typically have a history of unplanned development, leading to unorganized addresses and absence of standard naming conventions for roads. Detailed map systems such as, for example, online maps have only recently started becoming available but for major cities. Remote towns and villages remain out of reach.